Oh how children play
by LovelyBookDragon13
Summary: what would happen if Ginny and Draco met before Hogwarts in the woods behind their houses? how would that affect their relationship? Drinny fanfic. I am not that good at summaries sorry


Hey sorry, I haven't posted in a while. I might not continue this because I can't work out the flow but we will see. Hope you enjoy.

Ginny pov

I was wondering in the woods and saw a little boy crying. He had beautiful pale blond hair and grey eyes. He looked about the same age as me.

"Are you ok?" I asked. He looked up at me

"No, I have no one to play with" he frowned his brows scrunching together. I felt sorry for him but since I have so many brothers I always had someone to play with.

"Hey," I say "you can play with me"

So we played hide and seek and picked strawberries. I learned that his name was Draco and he lived in the big house over the hill. He showed me how to make leaves rise up in my hands and move branches. He was really nice so I asked to meet him here tomorrow. He had to ask his mom but he thinks it would be ok.

"Bye Ginny see you tomorrow" he called over his shoulder

Draco point of view

"Mummy" I called as soon as I got in the house. Narcissa came out of her room with a smile on her face.

"Yes my dragon"

"I met I cool girl in the woods today her name was Ginny. Could I go back tomorrow please?" he looked up at her pleadingly

"Ok" Narcissa smiled "I'm glad that you have found a friend"

So they met in the woods for many months Draco taught her how to to make potions and she taught him basic survival like what berries to eat.

"Draco we did it!" Ginny exclaimed

They had been working on this potion for weeks and they had finally finished it. Draco grabbed her hands and spun her around and around she laughed and he gave her a small smile. He doesn't smile often so she feels special because he does it all for her. Suddenly she started coughing and when she drew her hand away there was blood on it.

"Ginny!" Draco called out. "What happened?"

"Well I should have told you this but I have a disease where I have too much blood in my body so when I feel a strong emotion I cough up blood," she said matter of factly

"Does it hurt?" he asked

"No, don't be silly Draco of course not and it's fine my mum says that it makes me unique" she struck a ridiculous pose.

"Are you sure?" He replied. Ginny rolled her eyes

"Yes, I'm sure no come on. Let's go and test the potion !"

"Ok," he said but he didn't look convinced

A few years later

Draco came into the clearing with A big smile on his face

"Hey Ginny" he yelled "I finally got my Hogwarts letter"

"that's great"! Ginny said

"Yeah, and you're gonna come next year I'm gonna learn loads of new potions and spells to teach you."

"Wait, does that mean you're gonna leave me for like like like six months" she faked indignation

"yes but I'll come and visit on Christmas and next year you get a wand and we can practice" he spun her around they both laughed

"oh my gosh I'm so happy for you. You better tell me everything"

"Don't forget your coming next year"

So it is been six months now it was Christmas holidays

Draco came walking into the clearing

"Ginny, Ginny where are you"

"BOOO," she said jumping out from behind a tree and running into his arms

"I missed you," he said

"how was it did you learn more potions you can teach me," she said looking hopeful

"ha ha ha" laughed "yes Gin of course"

"Oh oh what house were you sorted into?"

"Slytherin" he replayed

"Then I hope I'm in Slytherin too" she smiled "I can't wait for next year"

"Me either, hey I bought your present"

"Oh really," Ginny said. He handed her the package and she opened it up.

"oh my gosh, coloring pencils and a sketchbook! Thank you so much"

she said

"I've got a present for you," she said shyly and took out a small hand wrapped package from her pocket. He opened it up

"A new notebook thanks Gin"

"yes in one of your letters you said that your house color was green so I got you a green one" He swept her up in a hug

"I have to go now see you tomorrow "

Draco came into the clearing after the holidays grumbling.

"Stupid Potter and his stupid friends and his stupid scar"

"Hey Drake" Ginny asked, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said

"Come on tell me please tell me "

"Fine there's this boy called Harry Potter I'm sure you've heard of him and this boy Ronald Weasley and this girl Hermione Granger they go and save Hogwarts and went down the vanquish Voldemort and then they manage to take the house cup off us I mean seriously how much can I stuck up can they get " he kicked the snow.

"I kind of need to tell you something Drak, you know my name Ginny right?"

"Yeah of course"

"Well, I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley." She took a breath "I know this might change stuff between us but I hope you can see past my last name and " Draco swept up and hug.

"No, of course, it won't change just things between us it's just glad to know, you are not as stuck up like your brother is so it's fine" she let out a thankful sigh

"Thanks for understanding but I got to go now"

She waved and ran off home

Flourish and Blott's

Mrs. Weasley dragged Ginny behind her determined to get the shopping done. She noticed a commotion from in front of flourish and blots.

"Mum" Ginny motioned towards the busy shop. When they got there Mrs. Weasley squealed like a little girl

"Ohh Ginny Gilderoy Lockhart signing books lets get in line!"

Mrs. Weasley kept fidgeting and patting her hair down. Ginny was bored so she looked around. She spotted Draco on the upper levels. She fought to keep in a squeal of excitement before she could excuse her self the rest of the gang came in.

"Oh there you are good we'll be able to see him in a minute "

Ginny stopped paying attention and looked around for Draco. he was nowhere to be seen. She was pulled back into reality by a loud shout.

"It can't be Harry POtter ?" Gilderoy Lockhart positivity dived and yanked Harry to the front. Pictures where taken with Harry looking extremely awkward. She resisted to let out a giggle as Harry edged out towards them and dumped his books in Ginny's cauldron. He mumbled something incoherently

"Bet you loved that potter" a very familiar voice called out. Ginny gasped and turned around. There Draco stood with his cold sneer on not even sparing Ginny a glance.

"Famous Harry Potter can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page" his voice was filled with spite and only Ginny who had known him a long time detected a hint of jealousy. Harry just stared at the ground she had to stick up for him even if it was against her best friend.

"Leave him alone he didn't want all that, " she said

Draco looked at her in surprise then gave her such a dirty look that she gasped. She felt like he was going to hit her.

"Oh look potter you've got yourself a girlfriend. " he glared at her in his eyes she could tell that he meant it and that hurt. Hard. Feeling like she had just got punched in the stomach and tears prickling in her eyes she dropped her cauldron and ran out of the shop and down the road.

She didn't go to the clearing the next day or the next. Eventually, Draco felt so guilty that he wrote her a note and charmed it to go and find her. Ginny was surprised to find a note on her desk. She opened it up and it said

To Ginny

Please come to the clearing tomorrow. Please just give me a chance to explain myself.

Yours truly

Draco

She had an internal struggle. Should she go or not. Finally, her curious side won. She sent him back a letter

Fine

Draco whooped for joy in his head. After lunch, he headed down into the woods and waited for her to arrive. Suddenly he heard a crunch. Ginny arrived in the clearing with her newly bought wand in front of her

" Draco, " she said boldly

"Over here " Ginny stalked over

"Right you have about 3 seconds to explain yourself before I " she thought for a second. "Leave "

"All right umm I said that because umm "

"Don't you say that I didn't mean it, because I saw it in your eyes you did!" Ginny started sobbing "It really hurt. I felt like you were going to HIT me so " she straightened up and glared at him in the eyes

"Why did you say that " only Draco had seen her fiery bold temper. " I guess I said it because I was jealous ok. I was jealous " he said looking down at the ground

" Of what, " she asked cautiously

"Oh, I don't know maybe because you have this caring family great friends. I feel like your going to ditch me " she released him and pulled him into a big hug.

"Oh, Drake I would never ditch you-you are my best friend ok " she looked him straight in the eyes " I will never ditch you but we might have to be discreet at school we both have reputations to uphold " they both laughed.

"see you on the platform"

she flashed him a cheeky smile and skipped away before he could ask what she meant.


End file.
